


Entre les ombres

by Nelja



Category: New Mutants, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, Claremont Era, F/F, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty a été rejetée par Piotr, et Illyana ignore si l'obscurité dans son âme lui a pris définitivement la force de consoler quelqu'un.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre les ombres

Pendant sept ans, dans les Limbes, Illyana a lutté pour survivre, pour apprendre - au point de presque oublier qu'elle voulait rentrer. Son monde de naissance, ses parents, son frère, les X-men ni corrompus ni tués, n'étaient qu'un souvenir flou, comme un pays dans un conte de fées auquel elle était trop vieille pour croire, peuplé de visages effacés par le temps.

Et finalement, après avoir vaincu Belasco, elle est revenue pour découvrir un monde qui fait semblant d'être resté le même. Mais elle ne peut y croire, avec ses nouveaux yeux, ses nouveaux souvenirs, et ce qui lui reste d'âme. La cruauté est toujours là. Elle se rappelait cette partie-là, Arcade avant même Belasco. Mais maintenant, elle ne lui semble plus fêlure dans la structure de l'univers. Tout cela fait sens, et si quelque chose doit sembler déplacé, ce sont les X-men.

Le monde aussi la voit différemment, et les regards de ses habitants montrent qu'ils ont peur d'Illyana (elle aussi, elle aussi !), ou pitié (elle aussi, parfois, quand elle se sent très faible).

Piotr a le droit d'avoir pitié, parce que c'est son grand frère. Et c'est mieux comme ça, parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter chez lui la peur qu'elle a lue dans les yeux de ses parents.

Storm n'est plus une sorcière, ici. Elle n'est pas morte, elle est jeune, elle semble douce, mais elle n'est pas proche d'Illyana, et ce serait probablement une mauvaise idée de lui raconter leur histoire.

Et puis il y a Kitty.

Qui, contrairement à Cat, n'est pas une guerrière (peut-être un peu, mais pas vraiment), et Illyana ne l'a pas tuée, et elle ne se connaissent pas vraiment non plus.

"Je te racontais des histoires, tu te rappelles ?" demande Kitty alors qu'Illyana doit se faire rappeler le chemin qui mène à sa chambre. "Et maintenant, tu as le même âge que moi ! C'est cool !" Illyana lui lance un regard vide, et Kitty se reprend, très vite. "Je ne veux pas dire que ce qui t'est arrivé était cool, non, mais..."

Elle n'arrive pas à finir sa phrase, et Illyana sourit, cette fois.

La Kitty d'ici ne la connaît pas, ne sait pas qui elle est vraiment, n'éprouve ni peur ni pitié.

Elle voudrait que cela ne change jamais, et elle voudrait se rapprocher d'elle, mais elle n'est pas certaine que les deux puissent aller ensemble.

* * *

Illyana a cru perdre Kitty plusieurs fois encore. Avec les Broods, et c'était comme perdre Cat à nouveau. Avec la Reine Blanche et le club des Damnés, et elle a pu aller la chercher, cette fois. Elle commence à se faire à l'idée que Kitty ne disparaîtra pas, même si son passé devrait lui faire comprendre que tout sentiment de sécurité est un mensonge.

Elle commence à croire que Kitty ne la détestera jamais, ce qui est peut-être plus dangereux encore. Elle l'a blessée de son épée, pourtant, dans un moment de panique, alors Kitty devrait savoir... Mais lors de ces moments, elle s'est toujours comportée comme si c'était un problème qu'elles devaient résoudre ensemble, elle ne l'a jamais regardée comme les Nouveaux Mutants, avec des yeux admiratifs et terrifiés.

Mais c'est parce qu'avec elle Illyana a réussi à ne pas tout détruire encore qu'elle ne veut pas lui montrer le reste. Elle ne _peut_ pas raconter son passé, la magie noire, et ce qui est arrivé à Cat et l'autre Ororo, et ses désirs de puissance, et la peur qu'elle a d'elle-même. Même les nuits où elle s'est réveillée d'un cauchemar, la fièvre de l'enfer à son front, et où Kitty l'a serrée dans ses bras pour la réconforter, elle ne lui a rien dit.

Cela semble injuste, parce que Kitty lui raconte toutes ses peines... et Dani pense que Kitty est une égoïste pour se plaindre à Illyana comme si leurs malheurs pouvaient se comparer. Illyana n'a pas réussi à lui expliquer comme cela lui permettait de sentir aussi les joies de Kitty, et ses énervements, et toutes les différences qu'Illyana ne sent plus très bien par elle-même. Et sa façon d'être son amie, sans peur ni pitié. Même Dani ne peut pas faire cela.

Et maintenant, il y a de nouvelles choses qu'elle ne peut pas dire.

L'amour n'est pas quelque chose dont on parle dans les Limbes. Parfois, on trouve au coin d'un livre de sorts une recette pour rendre réciproque une obsession dévorante, et Illyana l'a appris avec tout le reste, mais elle ne s'est pas spécialement concentrée sur cela. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

Mais maintenant, à discuter avec les Nouveaux Mutants, elle se dit qu'elle connaît peut-être ce sentiment d'émerveillement avide et inquiet depuis longtemps, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Paradoxalement, c'est la façon dont Kitty parle de sa relation avec Piotr qui lui fait comprendre que oui, ce qu'elle ressent pour sa meilleure amie peut probablement s'appeler de l'amour.

Et elle est heureuse pour elle et Piotr, vraiment, qui sont les deux personnes qu'elle aime le plus au monde. Elle ne dira rien parce que Kitty lui apporte sa lumière juste en étant là. Si elle savait, les choses deviendraient différentes et, à voir les différents chemins possibles, probablement pires. Illyana sait qu'elle corrompt ce qu'elle touche.

* * *

Mais cet équilibre fragile est brisé maintenant. Une fois de plus, c'est la nuit, et elles sont allongées l'une auprès de l'autre, se serrant maladroitement dans leurs bras. Mais cette fois c'est Kitty qui, en phrases souces et tremblantes, répète encore la peine qu'elle a eue de perdre Piotr, et Illyana pourrait presque ressentir la tristesse de son amie à la place de la sienne, innocente et aiguë...

Elle murmure à l'oreille de Kitty toutes les douceurs qu'elle peut, et ce serait presque bon un instant, cette joie nostalgique d'être celle qui console, toujours moins horrible que ses préoccupations habituelles... et puis elle se dégoûte même de l'avoir pensé.

Depuis la rupture de Piotr et Kitty, il arrive à Illyana de maudire son frère pour son attitude - pas de vraies malédictions, celles que les humains lancent. Elle ne pense pas qu'il puisse ni doive se forcer à l'aimer, pas plus qu'elle ne pourrait se forcer à arrêter sans magie. Mais ce serait tellement moins cruel pour Kitty s'ils pouvaient se parler comme des amis à nouveau. Elle en sait quelque chose.

Et une colère impure et dangereuse la brûle comme une flamme noire... c'est tellement injuste. Oh, si Kitty avait pu l'aimer elle, dès le début, elle ne l'aurait jamais abandonnée, elle ne l'aurait jamais fait souffrir... Est-ce seulement parce qu'elle est une fille ? Cela aurait été naturel, pourtant. Elles sont liées magiquement, après tout, par leurs âmes même. Alors pourquoi Kitty n'a-t-elle jamais pu être à elle ?

Il y a dans son esprit un puits profond, dans lequel des pensées sombres et hideuses sont en train de grimper, et elle voudrait les détruire, mais elle ne le peut pas, elles ont son visage après tout, et elle doit se contenter de les rejeter tout au fond.

Les boucles de Kitty coulent contre son cou, et Illyana la serre contre elle, un peu maladroitement, étrangement consciente de ses mains dans son dos. Cat n'aurait jamais voulu cela, lui aurait reproché de baisser sa garde, mais Kitty... elle s'accroche aux épaules d'Illyana, enfouit dans son cou un visage couvert de larmes salées, et ce n'est pas la seule chose qui n'existe qu'avec cette Kitty-là.

Un instant, elle ne pense qu'à la consoler à nouveau. Kitty est sa lumière, après tout, celle qui peut chasser son côté sombre... et puis un murmure sur son amour pour Piotr fait rejaillir les envies les plus noires d'Illyana.

On ne comprend pas l'amour dans les livres des Limbes, mais on sait les unions physiques et les accouplements. Cela sert à tant de sorts : pour tromper, pour lier, pour créer même, et Ororo disait que c'était un détournement de l'action de reproduction qui est l'immense magie de l'esprit de la terre. C'est impressionnant, ce qu'on peut faire avec un simple baiser. Tuer, s'approprier quelqu'un, guérir même.

Même avec les capacités limitées que le monde des humains lui accorde, elle aurait suffisamment de pouvoir pour cela, supprimer l'affection de Kitty pour son frère, et elle ne serait plus malheureuse, et Piotr n'aurait plus honte, et cela serait mieux pour tout le monde... et pour elle...

"Je suis tellement corrompue..." pense-t-elle, et puis elle réalise avec consternation qu'elle a parlé à haute voix. Pire, Kitty, au lieu de répondre - elles pourraient alterner leurs chagrins pour les anéantir ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? - ne dit plus rien, et s'est entièrement immobilisée.

Illyana elle-même reste un instant paralysée, craignant ses réactions, mais Kitty lui caresse la joue, dans le noir. "Je suis désolée. Je sais que cela ne se compare pas à ce qui t'est arrivé, mais..."

"Ne sois pas désolée !" murmure Illyana avec ferveur, alors que ce contact la fait trembler. "C'est moi qui devrais... Il m'arrive de penser des choses... et tu me détesterais si tu savais."

"Non." La voix de Kitty est ferme. "Je ne te détesterai jamais."

C'est une promesse, et Illyana pourrait faire n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi, et elle est une sorcière...

Elle embrasse Kitty, et cela n'a rien de magique.

C'est juste mouillé, et doux, et elle meurt de peur, cela ne résout rien du tout et personne ne cesse d'aimer personne.

Et pourtant, Kitty s'accroche à elle comme si cela faisait quelque chose, noue ses mains autour de sa taille. Le baiser est rompu quand elle se remet à sangloter, mais elle ne la repousse pas, ne la rejette pas, se serre plus étroitement contre elle.

Et Illyana sait qu'elle ne doit pas continuer, qu'elle ne fait que profiter de la situation. Elle a la force de ne pas prendre les joues douces de Kitty entre ses mains, de ne pas l'embrasser à nouveau, même de ne pas visualiser ce corps contre le sien, de ne pas imaginer la peau sous la chemise de nuit. Mais pas celle de dire que cela doit cesser. Il n'est plus question de lire des formules d'envoûtements maintenant, mais elle ressent le désir et le besoin de Kitty sur chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. C'est trop doux, c'est trop enivrant, elle ne peut plus penser, et certainement pas rejeter Kitty, _elle_.

Elle n'en aura pas besoin, d'ailleurs. Elle sent déjà Kitty reculer, s'éloigner d'elle. C'est nécessaire, mais cela fait presque mal.

"Je ne devrais pas..." dit Kitty. "Je t'utilise seulement pour..."

"Non, non !" C'est la première fois depuis le début qu'Illyana ne retient pas sa voix ; elle a l'impression que cela résonne dans toute la pièce. Et pourtant, elle continue, la voix plus basse, s'emmêlant dans ses mots, trop vite. "Ne pense pas que tu m'utilises, et même si tu dois le penser je le sais et c'est bon et je veux, et je ne suis plus une petite fille !" Ce n'est pas en parlant de façon aussi confuse qu'elle le prouvera. Elle avale sa salive, reprend d'une voix plus posée. "Tu peux arrêter. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Mais ne le fais pas pour moi. S'il te plaît."

Kitty doit avoir compris au moins en partie maintenant, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

Et pourtant, elle embrasse Illyana.

La seule magie ici est celle de la nuit, qui trouble les limites, et si elle peut faire oublier à Kitty les limites et les bienséances, la convaincre qu'il n'y a que ce qu'elle désire maintenant, pas de conséquences et pas de liens, c'est tout ce qu'il faut, et elle est suffisamment pure pour se le permettre, elle.

Alors les mains d'Illyana découvrent le corps de Kitty, et elle sait de source sûre que c'est sa première fois. Pour elle aussi, bien sûr, mais malgré tout elle pensait la surprendre, en l'étonnant ou en l'effrayant. Mais il semble que Kitty a eu son lot de livres - certainement pas les mêmes - de discussions ou de désirs instructifs. Elle sait ce qu'elle peut faire, même si ses gestes sont maladroits. Et ce n'est pas bien grave, parce qu'elles ont le temps, elles ont la nuit pour elle, et plus elles hésiteront plus tard cela s'arrêtera.

Les gestes d'Illyana ne tremblent pas tellement moins, mais c'est parce qu'elle voulait cela depuis si longtemps... parce que c'est elle qui est étonnée, aussi. Pas par les affolements de son corps - elle a espéré cela, elle l'a rêvé, alors elle s'attendait au meilleur. Mais les émotions, ce bonheur violent mais imparfait qui assaille son coeur, est en train de lui enseigner quelque chose sur la vie humaine qu'elle n'a pas vécue.

Leurs mains voyagent sur leurs seins jeunes et sensibles, puis entre leurs jambes, rien d'autre, parce qu'Illyana ne veut pas perdre même temporairement l'épaule de Kitty contre la sienne, ses cils qui caressent sa joue, qu'aucun plaisir ne pourrait remplacer. Et puis, comme cela, cela peut sembler naturel un instant, et aucune des deux n'ose dire un mot, comme si cela allait briser quelque chose ; juste des halètements et des baisers qui disent suffisamment sans exprimer trop.

Elles s'offrent longuement des voluptés tendres, en alternance quand les sensations les submergent trop pour contrôler leur coordination, puis elles recommencent à se caresser plus chastement. C'est un moindre délice des corps, mais toujours un baume pour le coeur.

Et même quand Kitty s'endort, au beau milieu de caresses machinales et abandonnées, Illyana ne se sent pas seule, et elle espère que Kitty, dans ses rêves, a oublié qu'elle vivait un amour malheureux aussi. C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle ne la ramène pas sur son lit, délie à peine leurs membres entrelacés, et veut s'endormir dans sa chaleur, cette fois, cette unique fois sans doute. Elle peut ne rien prendre que ce qu'on lui offre, n'apporter que l'aide que Kitty ose lui demander, et lui faire confiance pour que cela suffise. Pour ce qu'elle sait du bonheur, elle peut même être heureuse avec ça.

* * *

Kitty se retourne dans son sommeil, repousse Illyana contre le mur. Quand elle murmure son nom, cela vaut mille fois l'inconfort.

La nuit les protège, et l'obscurité ne les pénètre pas.


End file.
